Tsukiko
by shinrei01
Summary: Gaara rencontre une étrange jeune fille, Tsukiko, qui semble porter un mystérieux fardeau sur ses épaules...
1. Chapter 1

**Tous les personnages sont de Masashi Kishimoto,sauf un, ou l'une en l'occurence, qui est issue de mon esprit généralissime, Tsukiko. J'ai rajouté un pays,le Pays de Tsuki, qui est minuscule et inconnu de tous, sauf de quelques vieux ninjas. **

**Je précise que c'est Tsukiko la protagoniste, et non Gaara. Bonne lecture! **

**Comme à son habitude, Gaara était allongé sur un toit de Suna. Il contemplait la lune, pleine cette nuit là.**  
><strong>Les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du ciel, il se demanda comment il se sentirait si son corps et son âme disparaissaient dans le néant. S'il devenait une simple particule et était balayé par le vent. Libéré des autres, libéré de son démon et de sa solitude, libéré de lui-même. Mais cela était impossible. Alors, toutes les nuits, incapable de dormir, il venait regarder le ciel. Et se perdait dans l' infini de ses pensées. Bien que ses pulsions meurtrières se soient calmées depuis sa rencontre avec Naruto, tous continuaient à le craindre. Malgré Naruto, il demeurait seul dans le désert glacé de sa solitude.<strong>

**Il était ainsi le solitaire gardien de Suna endormie , sa maîtrise du sable lui permettant de sentir l'arrivée de visiteurs. Il était plongé dans sa méditation quand des vibrations lui parvinrent. Leur origine: des pas venant du désert. Légers et furtifs. Suna n'attendait pourtant aucun visiteur. Alors,ennemi ou ami? **

**Gaara sauta de toit en toit, ombre se fondant dans la pénombre du ciel, et rejoignit le désert. Bras croisés, droit ,il se tenait devant l' entrée du village, prêt au combat. Son regard avait recouvert sa morgue glacée. Peu de temps après, une silhouette lointaine apparue sur la piste de sable argentée. Elle se rapprochait tranquillement, semblant goûter cette aventure nocturne, ainsi que la caresse des rayons lunaires sur sa peau. Le mystérieux individu arriva enfin face à Gaara. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, de son âge environ, soit de 16 ans. Sa peau pâle semblait de la même couleur que la lune et étincelait légèrement. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute. Mais ce fut son habillement qui retint le plus l'attention du jeune homme. Il n' en avait jamais vu de pareil. Une longue tunique noire qui s'arrêtait aux genoux et qui avait d'étranges ornements blancs sur les côtés. Elle s'achevait net à mi-épaule. Un peu plus haut que le coude commençait les gants,noirs, qui couvraient le bras jusqu'aux poignets ainsi qu'une partie du dos de la main. Les mêmes signes blancs étaient là aussi présents. Des bandelettes blanches entouraient ses tibias et ses pieds, pour l'heure dépourvus de chaussure . Les motifs blancs devaient signifier quelque chose, mais quoi? Gaara n' en avait pas la moindre idée.**

**La jeune fille supporta son examen en silence. Puis elle planta ses yeux verts, qui paraissaient alors presque gris, dans ceux du garçon. Il en fut étonné. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment,se jaugeant mutuellement. La fille ne broncha pas sous le regard glacé de la "sentinelle". Enfin, elle prit la parole. " J' aimerais voir Maître Yami ." .En entendant cette demande, le jeune homme roux haussa un sourcil. Les étrangers qui connaissaient le vieux maître étaient rare. Cette fille ne semblait pas trop suspecte mais il demeurait néanmoins méfiant. Devant le silence obstiné de son interlocuteur, l' étrangère reprit la parole " J'ai fait une longue route et j'aimerais me reposer au plus tôt. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas votre ennemie." Une fois de plus, Gaara conserva le silence, avant de se retourner et d' entrebâiller légèrement la lourde porte. Toujours de dos, il dit " Tente de me semer ou fais quoi que ce soit de suspect, et je te tue." Elle acquiesça et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les rues enténébrées de Suna.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ils traversèrent un dédale de ruelles avant d'arriver à une tour de sable isolée, à l'extrémité sud de Suna. Là, Gaara s'arrêta. "C'est ici". La fille, qui s'était arrêtée derrière lui, inspira profondément puis, les yeux fixés sur la tour, s'avança. "Merci" prononça t elle à mi-chemin. Gaara mit un temps à comprendre que cette phrase lui était destinée. Il demeura immobile à quelque distance de la construction, attendant de voir si l'étrangère pourrait entrer ou si elle serait rejetée.**

**L'adolescente avait atteint le pied de l'habitation. Sa main se tendait pour frapper à la porte écaillée quand cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée. Face à elle se tenait un vieil homme, de taille moyenne, très mince, le corps sec et noueux, aux traits burinés. Des touffes de cheveux blancs hirsutes de dressaient sur son crâne. Sans le saluer ,elle lui tendit une lettre. " Tout est expliqué dedans" dit elle. Il la prit et la lut en silence. Il planta alors ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.**  
><strong>"Je... " reprit elle.<strong>  
><strong>- Ainsi tu es une élève de mon vieil ami..qui sait pertinemment que je ne prend plus de disciples depuis des années. Avant d' entrer dans cette tour,je vais examiner ton âme et savoir ce que tu vaux. Libre à toi de refuser, dans ce cas, tu peux partir. En fonction de ce que je verrai, je déciderai de ton sort .<strong>  
><strong>-Commencez,je suis prête."<strong>

**L' esprit du sage se projeta dans celui de la jeune fille et pénétra dans la surface onirique qui constituait son esprit. Il se heurta aussitôt à des hautes murailles, sombres et infranchissables, semblables à celles de quelques ténébreuses forteresses. Elles paraissaient s'élever à l'infini, sans limite quelconque de hauteur. L'image transparente et légèrement nacrée du vieil homme se trouvait à leur pieds.**  
><strong>"Voilà donc les barrières qu'elle a érigée pour protéger son esprit." Il les sonda mentalement. Elles avaient la consistance de la roche la plus dure. Soudain,une minuscule aspérité apparut dans la barrière. La porte qu'elle lui ouvrait,signe de qu'elle l'acceptait .Sa petitesse n'était pas un problème,une seule faille,peu importait la taille,lui permettait de pénétrer dans les esprits. Elle était le conduit minuscule qui lui permettrait d' accéder à l'autre côté ... à l âme de cette enfant. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et arriva rapidement au cœur de la zone onirique, un endroit constitué de zones de lumières et de taches d'ombres. Le tout était extrêmement flou, preuve d'un esprit instable. Premier point négatif. Des images de souvenirs flottaient ça et là, s'éloignaient ou disparaissaient rapidement. La nostalgie de la forêt, une mélancolie certaine lui parvinrent. <strong>

**A quelque distance, Gaara les observait, attendant le verdict. Il savait déjà qu'il la reconduirait à l' entrée, peut être en larmes, bien qu'elle ne semblât pas du genre à pleurer. Le corps de l' étrangère fut soudain parcouru de violents tressaillements, avant de revenir à son immobilité première. **

**Il évita un tourbillon onirique, et se dirigea vers la zone de l esprit qui recueillait les souvenirs et formait la personnalité. Il perdit brusquement pied et fut emporté par une vague d'émotion pure. Un sens du devoir aigu, une haine profonde, la conscience d'un fardeau écrasant...Ces informations le frappaient de plein fouet. Il voulut s'enfoncer plus profondément, pour déterminer la nature exacte de son âme,quand il aperçut une ombre rôdant à la lisière de son esprit. Il tenta de l'examiner mais l' esprit de l' hôte se déroba à lui et il se heurta à un mur insurmontable. Il essaya alors de le forcer, et avait presque atteint son but quand brusquement tout devint noir. L'esprit de l'étrangère s'obscurcissait de plus en plus,à une vitesse grandissante. Il comprit qu'il était en train de réintégrer son corps. Il était sur le point de disparaître quand une image s'imposa avec force à lui, occupant tout la surface onirique. Un homme, avec une aura démoniaque, et des yeux de fou, des yeux de serpents maléfiques apparut. Un rictus cruel s' affichait sur son visage...**

**Il revint alors à lui et considéra celle qui se trouvait en face. Elle rouvrit lentement les paupières, découvrant des yeux étonnamment sereins,pareil à l'eau calme. L' homme la dévisagea un instant." Elle devrait réussir..si elle réussit à dompter ses propres ténèbres..mais quelle tâche écrasante..son destin ne pouvait être autre que tragique." Sur cette réflexion, il s'inclina légèrement.**  
><strong>" Bienvenue à toi, Tsukiko du Pays de la Lune. Entre et donne moi des nouvelles de ce cher Maître Satoshi..."<strong>  
><strong>Ils disparurent tout deux dans la tour, laissant Gaara seul dans la pénombre nocturne. <strong>  
><strong>"Tsukiko...une personne étrange...la première élève du vieux depuis des années et arrivante d'un pays inconnu."pensa le jeune homme. Le rouquin tâcha alors de rejoindre son lieu de repos habituel et disparut dans une tornade de sable.<strong>


End file.
